parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: It's Our House Now (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of It's Our House Now from Mickey's House of Villains. Song: * It's Our House Now Song From: * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * Ratigan: This could be quite the place. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): Full of wholesome happy faces. * Jessie: Hanging out. * Rocky: Feeling fine. * Ruber: Where everyone's a friend of mine. * Ursula (Dinosaur King): Inside this evil joint, * Rocky: Every guest gets to the point. * Ratigan: This day will live an infamy. * (Usagi's Shocked Face) * (Ash Ketchum's Shocked Face) * (Pumbaa's Mouth Drops) * (Kim Possible's Shocked Face) * Jessie: House of Mouse is history! (Laughing) * Ichy and Dil: It's our house now. * Pinky and the Brain: It's our house now. * Claudia Vorstein: It's the fact you can't ignore. * Rasputin: Shut the windows! * Randall Boggs: Lock the doors! * Ratigan's Henchmen: It's our house now. * Ozzy and Strut: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. * 40 Thieves: Join the rebel-rousing crowd. It's our house now! * Kismet: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly. * Queen Beryl: Every evil queen gets due respect. * Aldrin Klordane: Love your work. * Snake Jafar: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me. * Magica De Spell: You've had your fun. * Stromboli: You've made your play. * Count Dracula: But every rodent has his day. * (Emmy and Max Hug Each Other) * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb During "I Really Don't Hate Christmas"): It's our house now. (Down and dirty) * Aldrin Klordane: It's our house now. (Me hearty) * Ruber: What a place for breakin' bread. * Nina Harper: Hate your neighbors! * Magica De Spell: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! * Roscoe and DeSoto: It's our house now. * Warp Darkmatter: What a party. * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Townsville's Going Down"): Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! * Ursula (Dinosaur King): Get those puppies! * Rocky: Game over, Mickey! * Jessie: Hit the road, Minnie! * Ratigan: Take a hike, chickies! * Lord Farquaad: It's our house now! * Dawn Bellwether: Don't bother comin' back. * Rothbart: It's our house now! * Happy Halloween, everybody! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Battle at the Pyramids, Don't Mess with Maiasaura, & Just Plane Crazy; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, & A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Kim Possible (Oh Boyz; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Pinky and the Brain (Pinky & the Fog; @1995-1998 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (The Luck Stops Here, & To the Rescue Part 4; @1989-1990 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * DuckTales (Send in the Clones; @1987-1990 Disney) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!; @2007-2015 Disney) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) Note: * Here's my final Halloween video of the year. Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions